I'm Not That Girl
by Pirate Moose
Summary: A Nancy one-shot: her thoughts and emotions on seeing Giselle at the Ball. Based on the lyrics from Wicked's 'I'm Not That Girl'. Enjoy! x


**I'M NOT THAT GIRL – An Enchanted/Wicked crossover**

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I don't own Wicked or Enchanted - unfortunately, no amount of wishing on a star can change that!_

*****

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat**_

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**But I'm not that girl**_

Nancy watched forlornly as Giselle glided across the dance floor with Robert, the couple completely swept up in the moment. Her stomach was knotted with jealously yet her heart was tight with sadness; she knew that Robert was in love with Giselle. For a year or so now, when they looked into each others eyes, both Nancy and Robert knew that the spark had long gone. She had thought that Robert's spontaneous gesture had changed that; instead, it had confirmed what they had both avoided talking about.

_**Don't dream too far**_

_**Don't lose sight of who you are**_

_**Don't remember that rush of joy**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

_**Ev'ry so often we long to steal**_

_**To the land of what-might-have-been**_

_**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**_

_**When reality sets back in**_

She had often dreamt of her wedding; even when she was a little girl, Nancy would imagine herself in a beautiful white dress, standing opposite the man of her dreams… She shook her head slightly as the memory melted away and the ball room came back into sharp focus. It had been five years since she and Robert had started dating, but he had yet to propose. Yes, they were both career driven individuals and, of course, there were Morgan's feelings to consider, but an engagement wouldn't have changed too much. Would it?

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb**_

_**She's who's winsome, she wins him**_

_**Gold hair with a gentle curl**_

_**That's the girl he chose**_

_**And heaven knows**_

_**I'm not that girl...**_

She could not stand it much longer. Giselle and Robert were oblivious to all around them, looking at each other as if no one else in the world mattered. Nancy's heart ached, and a glance at Edward told her that he felt the same way. He was so handsome, even with his features held by sadness; behind his beautiful exterior there was raw emotion and a genuine feeling of love. He may not seem to have the intelligence or complexity of Robert, but his feelings were true. Nancy would give anything for Robert to feel that way about her. True, that feeling was definitely there in the beginning, but now they had slipped into a comfortable, regular routine – the passionate love of so long ago blown away like petals in the wind. She had been clutching onto the final straws, desperate to hold onto the man she had waited so long to find. The unexpected arrival of Giselle, however, had tossed that away with a flick of her stunning, strawberry hair. Nancy had thought that the doves and the ball tickets had shown a change in Robert; a more sensitive, surprising and loving side. Though, on seeing Giselle descend the stairs, the fantasy bubble had popped and brought her straight back down to earth.

_**Don't wish, don't start**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart**_

_**I wasn't born for the rose and pearl**_

_**There's a girl I know**_

_**He loves her so**_

_**I'm not that girl...**_

Nancy's eyes became pregnant with tears as the hard realisation sank in: Robert _loved_ Giselle. There was no use pretending anymore. How could she compete with this stranger? Her delicate features, topaz blue eyes and optimistic outlook on life. Indeed, she _was_ a stranger – Robert had only known her for what? Two, three days? Yet in that short blip of time, she had stolen both Robert's heart and affections and had changed him for the better – more than Nancy had been able to do in five years.

She bit her lip as diamond-like tears rolled mournfully from her eyes. Nancy had to accept that she was no longer the girl for him.


End file.
